You're the one I love
by jinroutohru
Summary: Toshio confess what he feels for Ritsuko, but does she feel the same?  sorry for bad summary orz


**Author's Note:** Ah! nothing to say more than this is my first time writing of this couple and I kind of like it XD Well I think I like Toshio x Everyone (except with Natsuno or Tohru orz) anyways tried my best and wow is the first time I don't write something yaoi or Tohru x Natsuno (still more is coming just need time orz) and the last thing~ reviews are

* * *

Ritsuko and Toshio stayed late in the clinic organizing and looking at the patient's paper, the other nurses were going to stay and help but Toshio told them that they can go and Ritsuko decided to help him.

"Here" Ritsuko said putting a cup of tea on the desk.

"Ah! Thanks" Toshio responded and took a sip of it, "and thanks so much for staying and helping me." he smiled

Ritsuko smiled, a bit of blush showed on her cheeks, "You would have never finished all by yourself." she commented.

Toshio looked at her, and it was that smile that made him feel something for Ritsuko. He wasn't sure before what it was, he was married but never felt anything for Kyoko like what he feels for Ritsuko and comparing them, Ritsuko was an angel, more gentle and even pay more attention to Toshio than his own wife that was far living in Mizobe.

"Ozaki-sensei, I'll prepare something for you to eat… I'll be right back." she said, but before she could left, Toshio grabbed her hand stopping her. She was surprised and looked at Toshio.

"No need to, you have done enough for me, and I appreciate it." Toshio said with a smile.

Ritsuko felt some blush appearing on her cheeks, she had to admit that she kind of felt something for him, at first she thought that it was admiration but it turn out to be more than that…

"Ah! You need to eat something… you have worked really hard, so I…." Ritsuko noticed that Toshio stand up and said.

"We can go out to eat something, what do you say?" Toshio asked without realizing that he was still holding her hand.

But for Ritsuko, her heart was pounding and she wasn't sure what to do, she wanted for Toshio to still hold her hand but he was married… why was she feeling something like this for him…

"Ricchan? Are you okay?" he asked noticing that she was lost in thoughts.

"Yes… I am okay… but if we go together everyone will start a rumor… about us…" she said.

Toshio chuckled, "I just don't pay attention, they can say what ever they want, but if that bothers you then we'll just negate it."

Ritsuko looked away, "I just don't want for that kind of rumors… to ruin your marriage…"

Toshio looked at her and moved closer, "Don't worry for that…" he whisper and putting his hand on her cheek, he made her look at him and then kissed her.

Ritsuko was surprised, but she was happy, she wanted this and at the same time this is what Toshio wanted. He liked her, she was all he needed.

Toshio broke the kiss and looked at her green eyes. "I do love you, Ricchan." he said, surprising Ritsuko and making her blush more.

"But what about your wife…" she then moved away from him, she thought that maybe he was tired and didn't know what he was doing. "Maybe I should go home, thanks for the invitation but I think that mom and sister are going to get worry…" she said and opened the door but Toshio close it and she looked at him.

"Ozaki-sensei…?" she asked, Toshio had a gentle expression, something that she had never seen on him.

"I am sorry, Ricchan, for my sudden action… but I do like you… I want you to be close to me," he said, "I don't know why I married Kyoko but I don't feel the same thing that I feel for you."

Ritsuko opened her mouth not sure what to say, she was happy to hear all this but at the same time she felt bad for this, how can he say that of Kyoko?… she didn't know why, but at the same time she was not going to ask.

"So would you stay with me?" he asked.

Ritsuko looked down, "I'll stay with you… but that is because I am a nurse here and you are the doctor of this clinic, but I don't know if we can be more than just friends, I am sorry…" she answer.

Toshio moved away and walking toward the window he opened it and taking a cigarette out of his pocket and the lighter he began to smoke.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could have know you before marrying the wrong person." he said looking out, but later he looked at her, "You can leave now… I am sorry for what happened." he said.

Ritsuko looked at him and bow and said, "I am sorry… but if it wasn't because you were married I would have accepted because… I do like you too, Ozaki-sensei…" she said and left.

Toshio was surprised, but then smiled, he did wished that he could be with Ritsuko.


End file.
